Eternity
by Dare to Love
Summary: Edward and Bella are sitting in there meadow. Basking in eachothers arms. Until Edward makes a life changing desison about Bella.
1. Perfect Day

Disclaimer I do not own twilight or its characters. I wish I could be that creative.

**A/N**: here is my attempt at a fan fic of twilight. Please review and tell me what you think

**Eternity**

**Bella Pov**

"Good morning my angel" Said the god like boy lying next to me was he talking about me? Then suddenly I remember it was Edward! My Edward God, I LOVE HIM SOO much!

"Good morning my love" I love waking up in his arms every morning I still can't believe he is real that all of this is not a dream. That he doesn't really love me and it all a figment of my imagination. Hoe could some one so beautiful love me? "What would my angel care to do today?" he said looking at me with his devastatingly beautiful eyes scattering all of my thoughts I just sit there gazing in to his eyes "well?" he asks. It takes me a moment to realize he is waiting for an answer to a question he just asked me.

"Honestly, I would be perfectly happy to lay here in your arms for the rest of my life"

"How ever much I would love to do just that I believe you have to eat and have a human moment. Right?"

Just then my stomach gives me away and I run my hand through my hair and realize how oily it is and I need to take a shower.

"How about I go and make you some breakfast and you have your human moment?"

"Sounds reasonable." Even though I really don't want to leave his arms and I want to be with him for the rest of eternity. That would be the best thing in the world. Unfortunately my humanity gets in the way of that darn my human-ness. Slowly I set up and make my way to the bathroom with my toiletries. And Edward makes his way down stairs to make me some breakfast.

I hope in the shower and allow the warm water to wash over me and relax me muscles. After I feel fully relaxed I quickly wash my hair and body then hope out of the shower. I towel off quickly and skip drying my hair because it smells better when I don't and it almost completely useless because it is always raining out side so there is no point to it and I really want to get to Edward, My Love. Out of the bathroom and semi-speed down the stairs only to trip over the last three steps of course darn steps! I get ready to hit the ground when I find my self in my personal god's arms. "Edward one would think I would get used to you catching me before I hit the ground but some how I don't"

"Bella, I would never let any thing harm you as long as I have a chance to stop it. You should know that by now."

"I know"

"I have made you some pancakes"

"Oh lala you spoil me" I slightly laugh at my comment

"Only the best for my Bella! You still haven't told me what you would like to do today."

"I think I shall let you choose today because as long as I am with you I am happy."

"Well Alice says it will become sunny today. So… how about I take you to our meadow?"

I smile at this he knows full well I would love to go to our meadow "Of course I would love to go to our meadow!"

"Great I was hoping you would say that!"

"May I ask why you were hoping I would say that?" my curiosity over running my thoughts.

"Well that is a surprise" Oh god he knows I don't like surprises

"Please tell me" I give him the saddest look can muster. He just smiles I assume it didn't work too well. Darn it.

"Bella, you are so amazingly beautiful and you make it so hard to resist you. But this I think would be so much better if it were to be a surprise. Just trust me please?" and he looks me in the eyes with he gorgeous eyes right there I have to give in I don't have a choice

"Ok" is all I can muster to say

"Hurry up and eat your food so we can leave but not too fast because with your luck you would choke on your food and I just can not have that happen"

"Ha ha, very funny" I say sarcastically

"I know right?" at that I just finish eating my breakfast when I am done I pick it up and carry it to the sink and set it there then I feel a set of cool arms wrap around my waist and I feel Edwards lips pressed to that one spot that makes my legs go weak and makes me fall in to his arms. I am sure he did this on purpose. Before I realize it I am in his Volvo and headed toward our meadow.

"Bella, My love?"

"Yes, My love?"

"What are you thinking right now?"

"How much I love you and I am pretty sure you kissed that one spot that makes my legs go weak on purpose"

"I love you too! So much! And you caught me I did do that on purpose."

Soon we are at our meadow I go to get my seatbelt off and before I look up I see Edward at my door with it open waiting for me to take off the seatbelt so he can pick me up and carry me to our meadow. Then he picks me up and runs off to our meadow with me in his arms. Soon we are there. He sets me down. I look up at my angel sparkling in the sun and once again I find my self wondering is this all real does he really love me is this all a dream that I never want to wake up from? Then he sits down next to me and picks me up so now I am resting on him. He smells so amazing! He is amazing! I love him so much! There are no words for how much I love him. I would give up everything for him. I want to be like him so much I want to be a vampire so we can spend all of eternity with eachother. Bask in each others beauty and smell and love for the other person. Never having to worry about time and other things likes that.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking how can this be real how could some one like you love some one like me? Also how much I Love You!"

"Well I do love you Bella and that will never change! You are my life now if you were to one day disappear or die I would die or die looking for you"

"I would die with out you too."

"Bella do you really want to spend all of eternity with me? Even if that means never seeing any one you know or care about ever again?"

"Edward I just told you! You are my life if I had to choose you over everyone else I would choose you with out hesitation!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"In that case," he picks me up so that now I am facing him instead of resting on him "Bella, my love, my life. Will you honor me by becoming my wife and living with me for all of eternity?" then he pulls out a beautiful ring with a purple stone with hints of red on a sliver band.

"Edward! REALLY!"

"Yes Bella, I could not imagine life with out you for one minute. I know that if something were to happen to you I would never truly be alive I decided that now was the perfect time we have finished with high school and we have the whole summer and you don't have to go to collage in the upcoming year. So I ask my family if it was ok with them and they were all extremely happy. They are happy I have finally decided to change you and marry you. They thought it was mean of me to not change you. Even Rose. So Bella, What do you say?"

"YES! Absolutely! How do you think I would have said no? You are my life and I want my life to be with your forever!"

"Oh Bella you have no idea how happy you just made me!" We both have smiles on our faces and he slides to beautiful ring on my finger. His smile beats mine but if you were to ask him he would say mine did. We lay there for what seams like forever but in reality it only been an hour or two.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"


	2. Desisions

Disclaimer I do not own twilight or its characters. I wish I could be that creative.

**A/N: **Sorry about the cliff hanger. If you want to know what happens Read then review or I will leave the story right there and no more chapters.

**Eternity**

"_Bella?" _

"_Yes?"_

"We need to decide when you are going to move in with us and when we are going to change you. Soon preferably."

"How about I move in today? And you change me tonight?"

"Really? That early? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure!"

"I don't mind that you want to move in today, but being changed tonight? are you sure?"

"Yes it makes sense, this way we can start eternity this much sooner plus with me moving in and being around you all the time has tobe that much more of a temptation."

"True I guess it would be more of a temptation, but I have to feed before I change you."

"I know while you go and feed I can go and break the news to Charlie." I really hope he won't be too upset and not let me leave.

Almost as if reading my mind "you can take Jasper with you so he can calm Charlie down if he gets really mad."

"Alice can help me pack my things."

"Yea, you are absolutely sure you want to be changed today? Not in a week or two?"

"No Edward now is the perfect time summer hasjust started and I will then have all summer to get used to being a vampire and I can spend all my time with you then"

"Also I won't have to worry too much about going to far and letting my animal side take over and eat you. Also you would be a lot harder to hurt. So your clumsy-ness would hurt you less if I can not stop you in time. How very unlikely that may be."

"Yea, see Edward today would be perfect! It would make today the perfect Day!"

"Ok, I guess you win I will change you today."

"How about around Twilight your favorite time of day?"

"Ok around twilight it is then. That means I should go and feed now. Also you should go and break the news to Charlie."

"Do we have to go right this minute? We could sit here holding each other for another few minutes or so?"

He looks in my eyes and I can tell I have won this one he bends down closer to me and we are face to face and kisses me on the lips and slowly down to the spot were I go weak in his arms and I just sit there with my eyes closed him holding me I drift to a sleep when I wake I see I am in his car headed to his house. "Edward how long have I been asleep?"

"Well after you fell asleep in my arms I picked you up and carried you to the car because if I had just sat there and looked at you it would be twilight and we would have had nothing accomplished."

"Oh."

"I am taking you to my house now our house" I smiled at that so did he "because we are going to go get Alice and Jasper. Then I am leaving you with them and I will see you when you get back from Charlie's."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise I will be back when you finish packing and I will be full."

"Ok" the rest of the ride we were quiet not that it was a long time but still we were quiet. As soon as we got there I go for my seat belt as soon as I look up there is Edward at the door ready to pick me up and carry me in to _our_ house. God, I love the sound of that! _Our_. I sigh and Edward looks at me funny. "what are you thinking about, Bella, my love?"

"how much I can not wait to spend all of eternity with you!"

I can not wait to spend forever with you either! I LOVE YOU! So much you don't even know."

He then picks me up and carries me in to the house were a excited Alice is waiting. "BELLA! I am sooo happy for you!" she looks at Edward and says "Finally! Bella I had a vision and every thing will work out so there is nothing to worry about."

"that's good to know" I smile a bit Edward sets me down and Alice hugs me then Jasper Enters the room Edward wraps his arms around my waist. "So Bella, Alice you two ready to go and break the news to Charlie?"

I look over to Edward not wanting to leave his arms but knowing I have to because he has to feed and I have to go and tell Charlie. He nods his head and I looks at Jasper "Yea I am ready how bout you Alice?"

"Yea I am ready to go when you two are."

"ok then let's go" I turn around to face Edward he bends down a little and kisses me on the lips a sweet passionate soft kiss that I never want to end. Sadly the kiss ends but fortunately I have forever to kiss him. This makes me smile and he smiles too. Then Alice says "let's go" So we leave and head to Charlie's house.

The entire way I am hoping all will go well and that he will be ok with it. I already know Alice said all will go well but I am still nervous. Who wouldn't be to tell their dad they are moving in with their boyfriend and that they are going to marry him too. To add on to that he just so happens to be a vampire. I just don't know what I will tell him It is going to drive me to insanity. Hopefully jasper will be able to calm him down so he won't be mad that would be the worst.

Soon too soon we are pulling in to the drive way. _Damn vampires and their speed driving_! I slowly go for the door and slowly get out. Now I know how Edward will get back before I get done telling Charlie it is because I don't want to do it. So I will take as much time as I can. Me and Alice walk up to the front door I hold my breath. She opens the door and fortunately Charlie is in the living room. So Alice looks at me.

"Bella? I am going to go and pack your stuff while you go and talk to Charlie. Ok?"

All I can manage is a nod and she runs up the stairs quietly and gracefully. Damn she is good I would have tripped over my own feet!

Slowly I walk to the living room.

"Hey dad!" I say trying to sound causal

"Hey Bells what's up?"


	3. Charlie

Disclaimer I do not own twilight or its characters. I wish I could be that creative.

**A/N: **Sorry about the cliff hanger. I will try my best not to drop off the conversation right as it starts this time. Sorry. It just seemed like a good place to stop for the night and post. Read then review Please!

**Eternity**

Chapter 3

Charlie

-

-

**Bella Pov**

"_Hey dad!" I say trying to sound causal_

"_Hey Bells what's up?"_

"Well…um…" this is a lot harder than I had expected. I want him to know but… I am afraid of his reaction.

"What is it Bella?"

"Edward asked me to move in with him." There I said it. It is out there now.

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes, and I said that I would."

"What about the rest of the Cullen family? Or are you two getting your own house?"

"No, I would be moving in with the rest of the Cullen family too. They are all happy to have me."

"I see." I see that his is a little hurt I want to move out I feel bad now. I have to think of something to make him more ok with me moving fast.

"Yea, and this way you also don't have to worry about leaving me for your fishing trips or coming home late." Wow that way lame but good for short notice. I hope he doesn't see through it.

"I guess that is true."

"Yea…" I feel a wave of comfort flow through the room. I know Jasper has to be behind it.

"Bella?"

"Yea dad?"

"Is this what you truly want to move in with Edward?"

"Yes, Dad It is what I truly want. I love him sooo much you don't even know!"

"I think I have an idea." I see a look of sadness wash over his face. I think he is thinking about mom. I think he still really loves her. We stand there for another few minutes he interrupts the silence. "When were you planning on moving?"

Oh wow this is one of the questions I didn't want him to ask too late he asked. "Well…you see… I was hoping I could move in today." I see his face it has a sad look on it. I feel a stronger wave of comfort flow through the room.

"Oh, I see. If this is what you truly honestly want then I don't want to stand in the way of true love. I can tell how much that Cullen boy loves you and how much you love him. I don't want you to be mad at me for keeping you from him."

"Dad I could never really be mad at you." I try to comfort him. I don't want to hurt him like my mom did.

"Yes, yes you could. I know it and you know it. But thanks for trying." I walk over to him and hug him. I don't know why I just had this strong urge it was the right thing to do. At first he is a little shocked then he hugs back

"Thanks dad, Thanks for agreeing to allow me to move in with Edward. It means a lot to me!"

"It's ok Bella, I Love you!" He says it with a lot of emotion. I break the hug apart.

"Dad, there is something else I need to tell you."

"What is it Bella? You're not pregnant are you!"

I blush at the idea of that. Edward and I together like that. Also my dad thinking that. "NO! No it not that. But this is very very important."

"Then what is it Bells?"

"It is hard to tell you. But when I tell you. You absolutely can NOT! Tell any one about it! Promise?"

"Yes Bella I promise."

"You swear?"

"Yes I swear! I will never tell any one! EVER! What is it?"

"Well…Edward and his family…are…umm…"

"Bells it is ok you can tell me. They aren't hurting you are they?

"No nothing like that. Edward could never hurt me and he would kill any one that even tried."

"Ok then what is it already?"

"Ok… Edward and his family are… Vampires." There I said it is out there. Ok now for the reaction. God I hope it's not a bad one. I look at him his face has confusion all over it.

"You mean to tell me they are all vampires as in sucking blood, Sleeping in coffins, Dies in day light, fears garlic, a stake through the heart kills them, Buffy the Vampire slayer, Vampires. Right?"

"Well actually… Yes they feed off of blood but not human blood. They drink from animals. They call them selves the Vegetarians of the vampire world. Also they don't die in the day light their skin just sparkles like diamonds are implanted all over there body and they don't want people to stare because that would cause a bunch of unwanted attention. So they stay out of the sun. They do not fear garlic or and other spice. Also you wouldn't be able to put a stake trough their hearts because they are basically indestructible. And nothing about Buffy the vampire slayer has to do with them they laugh at the idea of Buffy."

I look at him and hope he is not horrified. Nope his look just comes off insanely confused. Shoot I don't know how to explain any better.

"So I just want to make sure I am not having some crazy nightmare… will you pinch me please?"

"Umm… ok" So I pinch him

"Well I am definitely a wake because that hurt a little. And you are telling me vampires right?"

"Yes dad vampires. Also Edward is going to change me into one of them. So we can spend all of eternity together. I thought I should tell you so I didn't have to fake my death and I could remain alive and be able to keep in touch with you." I feel a wave of calm through the room it must be jasper.

"Wow, Bella that's a lot to throw at me in one night. First you are moving. Then Edward and his family are vampires. Now he is going to change you into one of them." God I hope he says he is ok with it all.

"Yes I know dad I am sorry to throw it all at you like this but I thought you had a right to know." Maybe I will wait a day or two before I tell him Edward proposed to me and I said yes.

"I am shocking myself a little by being ok with every thing you just told me. I am a little disturbed but if this is what you truly want with all your heart who am I to stop you? You are 18 and able to make your own decisions."

"Really! Thank you dad! Don't forget that you can NOT tell any one about the Cullen/Hale's about them being vampires."

"Don't worry Bells I won't tell anyone I already promised."

We sit there for a few minutes in silence. Because I don't know what to say now. Charlie is the first to break the silence.

"Bells, I can't help but notice the new ring on your finger. It looks a lot like an engagement ring. Is it? Are you engaged to Edward?" Damn he is observant a lot more than I had realized. I guess he has to be because of his job.

"Yes Dad it is and we are going to get married." I hope he is ok with this even though he doesn't really have a say in weather I get married or not I would just like him to be ok with it and walk me down the isle.

"Well then congratulations. I can tell you love him and I am pretty sure he loves you too I can tell by the way he looks at you it is a look of complete devotion and love. So congratulations."

"Thank you sooo much Dad you have no Idea how much that mean to me!"

"Your welcome Bells and thank you for telling me the truth that means a lot to me two!"

"I love you dad!"

"I love you too bells! I think you might want to get packing if you are going to move in with Edward and his family today." He is right I should go and help Alice pack my things.

"You are right I should probably go and pack." So I stand up and I head for my room to go and help Alice pack my things. But when I get there I find Alice has packed everything I own already. Damn she is fast and quite. I would have fallen a few times and made a lot of noise.

"Wow Alice! You are done already you're fast!"

"Yea well you spent a lot of time downstairs."

"Not all that much time it only has been an hour or so."

"Yea well that is a lot of time for me. I can pack fast especially when I don't have to pick what to bring and I just get to throw it all together."


	4. Before Twilight

Disclaimer I do not own twilight or its characters. I wish I could be that creative.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to post. I get distracted way too easily.  ok… So on with the story. Hope you like it.  Sorry it so short. I don't know what to write Slight writers block. Hopefully I will be able to continue soon. Hope you like my shortest chapter ever.

**Eternity**

Chapter 4

-

-

"_Yea well that is a lot of time for me. I can pack fast especially when I don't have to pick what to bring and I just get to throw it all together."_

"Ok well I guess we can go then?"

"I don't see why not, but you should probably say good bye to Charlie."

"Yea I should defiantly say good bye to Charlie" with that said she takes my bags and carries them out to the car. I head to the living room to say good bye to Charlie.

"Umm… Dad?"

"Yes bells?"

"Well I am leaving now."

"So soon?"

"Yea Alice was here and while we were talking she was packing my bag."

"Oh…ok…then. Bye Bells. Promise to visit please?"

"Of course I will visit that was the whole reason I told you! Bye Dad." With that I give him a quick hug and leave the room. When I get out side I hear Jasper ask "What took you so long?" in a joking sort of way.

I just smile and laugh. Because now we are headed back the OUR house and I get to be with Edward. And when twilight comes he will change me and I will be with him for all of eternity. Both of us together happy. Because we love each other so much it impossible to comprehend.

**Edward POV:**

I am changing Bella tonight. I am so nervous. What if I can't stop myself? What if I kill her? How would I be able to sand myself? I can NOT live eternity knowing I killed my Bella. My angel. My true love. No! I can not think about that right now. I will have Jasper and Carlisle there if something is to go wrong. They can stop me. I am sure of it. I have to be. Right now I have to feed I have to be full before I change my angel.

After I change her I will get so spend eternity with her. Also I will never have to be away from her. Then we can do anything together and I won't have to worry about hurting her. It would be next to impossible to hurt her. After I change her. I also won't have to worry about going too far and my monster side drinking from her right there. This will be great to be able to be with my one true love for the rest of eternity. No human can harm her. I can not wait. So I hurry up and finish hunting so I can get back to the house and see my Bella again.

When I get there she is not there yet. Wow I hunted really fast. It has only been an hour or so but I am as full as I could get on animal blood. Now I just have to wait for Bella. I hope she gets here soon. I can not wait to see her. I must see her. She is my life now. She has been since the day I saw her. I can not think of any one else. They all seem so insignificant compared to Bella. She is a goddess. I can not believe she loves me the monster. It makes me happy to have some one like her to love me and not be repulsed. I know that what we have is more then just lust. Me her lust for her blood and her looks, and her lust would be for my looks. But I can tell it sooo much more than that. It is so obvious. That I love her more than my life it self and she loves me so much she puts her life in danger every time she around me or my family since we are vampires.

Yet she still hasn't run away screaming. Because we are vampires. She accepts us and loves all of us as family. Well she loves me sooo much more but yea. Just then I hear a car pull in to the drive way. BELLA!

**Bella POV:**

We pull in to the drive way and within second I see Edward running to the car to come and get me.


	5. Right before the change

Disclaimer I do not own twilight or its characters. I wish I could be that creative.

**A/N: **Ok that was cool I just realized what to make this chapter about so here goes. Also I am Sorry for taking this long to post my new chapter. Next chapter Bella being change and after the change let me know if you have an idea for Bella's new power after being changed. Thank you Please continue to read

**Eternity**

Chapter 5

Twilight

-

-

_**Bella POV:**_

_We pull in to the drive way and within second I see Edward running to the car to come and get me. _

I am Excited to be in his arms again! He is sooo amazing! Today at twilight I will never have to worry about accidentally tripping over something and killing myself. I will probably continue to trip but it will be a lot harder for me to hurt myself! I am sooo excited I can not believe Edward actually decided to change and marry me. I am so loved. The next thing I know is I am Edwards's arms because he has picked me up out of the car. Alice and Jasper take my bags inside because it is quite clear Edward will not let me take them and he is a little occupied. As he carries me up to his room.

"Bella! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Edward."

"Bella are you sure this is what you want? Do you really want to be changed?"

"Edward! Yes!1 Absolutely! No doubt about it! I have already told Charlie and I did not just go through that for nothing."

"Ok then your mind is made up. So is mine. You will be changed at twilight and we shall spend all eternity together. I can not wait!"

"Neither can I!" I gaze into his gorgeous eyes. I definitely can not wait for eternity. I can not wait to spend every moment with my love. With him holding me like he is now at every free moment we have. Suddenly Edward softly kisses me on the lips. I look up at him and he says "Bella, I love you and you have no idea how happy you have made me by agreeing to be my wife and live with me forever! You are my life and I LOVE YOU!" I smile and a tear runs down my cheek because he has just made me soo happy.

"I love you too Edward! You have no idea how happy I am that you have finally decided to change me. Also on top of that you want to marry me. You have made me the happiest Person alive!"

We lay there looking in each others eyes for a very long time when I realize it is almost twilight and I want a human moment before I change. "Edward, it is almost twilight and I would like a human moment before I am changed."

"If that is what you want."

"Yes it is." Then he picks me up and carries me to his bathroom. Then sets me down in front of the door.

"You will find every thing you will need in there. I had Alice go and get all of the stuff you might need."

I blush because I am embarrassed that he had Alice buy me more stuff. "Edward you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I love spoiling you. You deserve it all."

"Thank you Edward." I then kiss him on the lips softly. He is a little shocked at first but then he responds by kissing me back. We sand there for a few moments kissing slowly becoming more passionate by each moment that passes. But we break apart because I have to breath. When we break I take a deep break. I can not wait till I am vampire and we can do that as long as we choose.

"I think you should take your human moment." Says Edward and then I realize I probably should and after I do he will change me and we can kiss all we want to because we will have all of eternity.

"Yea, I guess I should" At that I turn around and get ready for my shower. I find some very nice soaps, shampoos and conditioners, some soft sponges and a few very soft towels in a basket with a card that has my name on it. Alice had bought me all this wow. I choose the freesia soap and the lavender smelling shampoo and conditioner. Then I get in the shower and feel all my mussels relax. After I am done I get out and realize that I didn't bring any clothes in here with me. So I rap the towel tightly around me and peak out of the door. I see no one in Edwards's room so I assume that he is down stairs. I notice clothes laid out for me on a bed? When did Edward get a bed? Oh well I will ask later right now I need to get the clothes and change. SO I rush over grab the clothes and go back in to that bathroom. I change and leave the room. When I get back to Edwards room I see him lying on the bed.

"You looked irresistible in that towel." I blush a very deep red and he is at my side in an instant. He kisses the hollow of my collar bone. I feel weak in his arms because of it.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you two Edward. Were did the bed come from?"

"Well I bought it for you because I didn't want your transformation to any more uncomfortable than it has to be. SO while you were in the shower me, Emmet and Jasper put it together for you."

"Edward you didn't have to."

"I know, I know. You always tell me that. I choose to spoil you because I believe you deserve it and you do so for once can you just say thank you and accept it?" Surprisingly he never raised his voice and sounded so sweet the entire time he said that.

"Okay Thank you sooo very much for the Bed Edward!" I say a little sarcastically.

"Your welcome my love." He then picks me up and carries me to the bed. We lay there for a while when Edward breaks the Silence. "My love, It is Twilight"


	6. After the Change

Disclaimer I do not own twilight or its characters. I wish I could be that creative.

**A/N**: I have to apologize to all my amazing readers for the long time it took for me to update. I am soo sorry I have been busy and writers block and then I got in to another book and then New Moon came out and I am sorry it took this long to Update!

**Eternity**

Chapter 6

After the Change

**Bella Pov:**

He then softly kissed my lips we stayed like that for a while when he broke the kiss he lowered he lips to my pulse point on my neck and whispered "I love you, and I am sorry for this" He bit in to my neck I felt the blood leave my body and be replaced by the fire I remember from when James had bitten me but I had to respond "Its alright I wanted this… I love you with all my heart, Edward." I fought the urge to scream I can not scream I must stay strong for Edward. I have to I can not make this harder on him than it already is. I do not want him to regret his decision about changing me. Slowly this black abyss took over my body and clouded my mind all I could feel was the pain. All I could think about was the pain. I wanted to die.

**Edward Pov:**

"My love it is twilight." I say. Then I kiss her as a human for the last time soon she will be the same as me and we will live together for the rest of forever. I break the kiss and move my lips down to her neck right at the pulse point.

I whisper "I love you and I am sorry for doing this." I bit into her soft human neck; before I can change my mind I drain her of the sweet liquid that has kept her alive. She tastes amazing better than when I sucked the venom out of her when James had bitten her. She whimpers a little but I don't think she knows she did. Then I pull my teeth out and kiss her cheek.

"Its alright I wanted this… I love you with all my heart, Edward." She had just responded to what I told her before I had bitten her. God she is amazing, how could she talk when she must be going though all this pain. I just proves she really thinks she is in love with me. I still don't know why but I will accept it till she leaves me. I am sure I am on browed time. Nothing this perfect could love me especially after what I have just done I had just bitten her to change her in to one of the monsters I am. I look at her she looks in immense pain. I feel even worse about what I have just done to this angel. I wonder why she won't scream though the pain I remember it the worst in the world. Nothing could compare, except maybe the pain that would followed if Bella were to ever leave me. I hold her closer to me but not to hard seeing as she already has enough pain to deal with right now I don't want to hurt her while she has to deal added pain of my possible breaking one of her bones. She whimpers again. I still wonder why she isn't screaming. She goes limp in my arms. I don't think she is conscious anymore. I hope she has blacked out and doesn't feel the pain but I doubt that is true however much I wish it were. She isn't writhing in pain or screaming but I still hear her heart beat and she whimpers and squirms a bit, so I know she is still alive. This was the most painful thing I have ever been through and yet she just lays her limp and whimpers a bit I really have to hope it isn't as bad with her than it was me or for anyone I have ever talked to that remembers the change. The venom is slowly attacking every living thing left in her system then it kills all living things in its path. It feels like a fire is growing all over your body. It is horrible I know I screamed out in pain. She whimpers a bit more. I feel bad for putting her through this. This is the worst thing I could have done to her. I hope she still loves me after this, I can understand if she doesn't. I won't be happy about it but I could understand.

Suddenly I get the idea to ask Alice about when Bella will be done with the change. I really hope she knows… "Alice?" I say her name knowing she can hear me; I don't want to leave Bella's side. She glides in to the room "Yes Edward?"

"Have you or can you see when Bella will wake up please?"

"I haven't seen anything so far… But I can try…"

"Well please try…." She stood there for a few moments staring out in to nothing and came back

"Sorry I can't see when Bella's change will end…"

Lovely now I don't know how long she will have to go through this torture that I have inflected. My poor Bella. I want to do something for the pain but what could I possibly do? Nothing, but sit here and comfort her through the transformation.

The next two days passed by slowly with Bella doing nothing but whimpering and squirming. I know she had to be in more pain than she was letting on. Slowly her heart had started to beat slower and slower every hour and now I was just waiting for it to stop. The venom attacking it had to be painful I wonder why she wont scream or anything for the millionth time since I bit her. By morning of the third day her heart had stopped beating. I now knew she would never be alive again. Never be the Bella I first met. Never be the same. And all I could do was hope that she would still love me. That she would still spend all of eternity with me.

I noticed that she was still breathing even though I was positive that was now something optional. I hope that loving me hasn't become optional because I know loving her hasn't…

"Edward?" Bella's heavenly voice rang. She was looking at me with startling red eyes but they hold quite a few traces of the brown the used to be.

"Bella!! Are you really awake? Do you feel anymore pain?" my protective side taking over

**Bella POV:**

After I felt my heart stop there was no more pain. Only a set of arms wrapped around my waist and I was laying on something that had slight bumps in areas it was familiar but I couldn't figure out why. There were no cold arms that I was used to. Then I realized that I am the same as him. I am a vampire like I had been longing for… for so long I wanted to be like him his equal and now I was! I am soo happy!!! I get to be with him for all of eternity.

Every thing is so different being a vampire. I can hear everything going on around me. A set of squirrels were arguing over something probably a nut out side. And Edward smelled so much better than I had ever thought possible. I wonder what it is like if I open my eyes…. Wow this is different everything seems enhanced like this is weird. Ohh the change is over! I need to let Edward know because I don't think he has realized it yet.

"Edward?"

"Bella! Are you really awake?!? Do you feel any pain? Anywhere? Anymore?"

I giggled at his reaction "No, no more pain at all."

"Oh I am soo happy that you are back! You have no idea how hard it was for me to see you in all that pain and I could do nothing about it. Also knowing that I was the one who caused all of your pain. It was the worst thing in the world. Bella I love you!"

"I Love you too Edward!" He leaned in and gave me a kiss and I responded and the kiss gradually got more passionate. This was the best kiss we had ever had. There was no holding back on either of our parts. There was such passion in this kiss. All of the emotion both of us had been holding back all of our fears melting away.

Edward pulled back reluctantly considering there was a knock on the door. "Alice, what do you want we are busy!"

"Edward!!!" she said in a whiney kind of voice "We all wana see Bella too!!!" she said like she was five. I giggled at her reaction. Edward sighed.

"I suppose I should go and show you off to our family… but I would rather keep you all to my self." I smiled if I had been human I would have blushed.

"I would be happy with staying here in your arms personally."

"Too bad the family is all screaming at me to get you downstairs sometimes I wish I couldn't read minds."

"So I suppose we have to go down stairs then… huh?"

"Yea" He stood up and reached for my hand. I took it and he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. He pulled away and led me downstairs.

As we headed down the stairs I heard "Ow! OW! Bella!" ha-ha Alice…. And a growl from Edward must be something one of his siblings was thinking.

"OmyGod! Bella you look soo amazing!" if I were human I would have blushed from Alice's statement. I also would have blushed from all the attention I was getting. So I just buried my head in Edwards's chest.

"Bella don't be embarrassed." Said my angel's voice. "You really do look amazing! And you smell more amazing than you did before but I don't have the overwhelming urge to murder you."

"Well I have to say that's a good thing!" He leaned in a kissed me before I knew it I was in his arms and he was carrying me upstairs and we were in his room. He set me on the newly bought bed for us and we got more intimate than we had been before. We laid there for what seamed like for Eternity in each others arms. And this was bliss. I can not wait for the rest of eternity with Edward.

This doesn't have a happy ending because true love stories never have endings, they have happy forever's.


End file.
